The Great American Nightmare
by LemonInAStraitJacket
Summary: has been rewritten, a few changes that are crucial. please reread. Five girls drive up to a house for one's jobnessthingy. Anyway chaos and madness ensue. it's better than it sounds. please give it a chance? R&R. SJ


**Alright all, this is LemonInAStraitJacket. Well, at any rate, I'm back. I know, I'm like a cockroach, it's horrible, you just can't kill me. But, I'm back with my second fic, well, for this site anyway, and it's a Self Insertion in Thirteen Ghosts–ness. Normally I hate even reading these kinds of fics, but I just couldn't resist writing this one. The only time I can get on or anything from is when I'm at skool. **

**Edited it, changed it, and hopefully its more understandablebleble than last time. And yeah. So, read on.**

**On Wif De Fic!**

**SJ**

**Currently Untitled**

**Chapter Uno: Le Trip of Penguin-ny Goodness**

A dark red Toyota 4-runner drove up the long winding path through the woods. A pale hand reached up from the passenger seat and turned down the radio, which was currently playing _Twisted Transistor _by Korn. The driver, a petite brunette with odd, color changing eyes glared at the hand's owner for a moment before shifting her eyes back to the road before them. The driver wore faded well-worn jeans and a black shirt with red writing across the chest saying: "When I can't sleep I count the buckles of my straitjacket." The shirt was pulled back with a neon green scrunchi. Her hair was pulled back in an almost emo look with the chin length bangs hanging over her right eye and rainbow barrettes helping to keep her layers in the rubber band. She only wore black eyeliner and thick red eyeliner on the outside of the onyx pencil her mother hated. She shifted her hi-top black and white converses to the sudden silence.

"Yeah Kate?"

Kate frowned slightly. She was the owner of the hand who had cut off the driver's favorite song. She was a junior, like SJ. She had gray-green eyes. She was a tall emo with pale brown hair and a black skirt over jeans and a MCR shirt. "Where are we going SJ?"

The driver smiled at the girl in the passenger seat, "Someplace really sic, I mean its friggin murdertistic!" She turned her eyes and began watching the road again as she turned up the music slightly. "Kate, you okay?"

The taller girl looked over at the older girl in slight confusion, "Yeah, just tired…"

"Alright…well, in a few minutes, we'll be at my boss's place and meet some of my friends. Some are okay once you get to know them, others are best to avoid entirely."

"Friends of SJ, avoid them? Say it isn't so." Kate said rolling her eyes. "I mean, Lust, you're everyone's favorite psychopath and everything but do you really have to drag us along for your little… things?"

"Hey, you'll like them… hopefully. They're almost like a fifth family to me."

"Family huh?" Kate commented slyly. "Would there be any incest in this fifth family of yours?" SJ remained silent, but glared playfully at her.

Katie leaned up and looked out the windows out of slight boredom, "You've been disappearing a lot more than usual at really weird times. You would have told us if you had a boy or girlfriend, and you haven't mentioned anything so you're not with anyone. What's the deal?"

SJ's cell phone rang and Kate picked it up. "StraitJacket's Road Kill Café, home of the road pizza surprise. Can I take your order?"

-Yeah, I'd like the _special._ - Came the reply. It was Heather, one of the others in the car following them. Heather was the same age as SJ and Kate, and had jet black hair. She was pale and was wearing jeans, mismatching converses and a blue baby tee. Her bangs covered her left eye in an emo look and she was driving. -Come on, where we headed? -

SJ laughed evilly, "To Hell!" Katie reached over and smacked SJ up side the head.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

She glared at the taller girl before answering Heather (her phone was on speaker mode). "To meet my new boss and no wise cracks either… any of you. It's bad enough in here; I don't need you guys saying anything about it too. It's in a place called Willow Grove."

-Does anyone ever notice how all the freaking places we go always have those so-called cute two worded names? - Came Cassie's voice. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Heather's white car and wore jeans, ass-kickin red and black hi-tops and a black MCR tee over a long sleeved pinstriped white button up shirt. Cassie was a junior, like SJ, Katie, and Heather. Her hair reached her shoulder blades and was dyed chocolate on top and jet black on bottom, with her jaw length bangs falling into her dark green eyes. She fiddled with her seat belt.

"It's kinda creepy, in that small town, child-molester way…" Kate added.

SJ laughed loudly. "Don't worry my Katie; I'll protect you from any psychopaths or rapists."

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect them from you, Sarara?" asked Cassie, exchanging grins with Heather.

"You know… That is a really good question," said Kate as SJ smirked, showing off sharp teeth.

"How long 'til we're there, Sarara?" asked Cassie, lying down in her seat.

"Yeah, I've got to go to the bathroom," complained Katie.

"That, my dear, is information that I didn't care to know," stated SJ dryly. "Look, we're almost to Willow Grove by my directions, and I have half a tank of gas left, we'll stop there for a bite to eat, gas, and a piss stop."

The girls chuckled while Katie made a slightly disgusted face, "Lovely terminology, SJ."

"Tanks, now where the hell's that road?"

"What do you mean, SJ?" Asked Heather quietly, leaning up and glaring softly at the vehicle in front of them. SJ glanced in the rearview mirror and shrugged.

"There was supposed to be a road about this way, and I haven't seen it yet…did we pass it?"

"No, maybe we haven't got there yet."

"Or Sarara is lo-ost," supplied Cassie, in a singsong voice.

"I am not lost," growled the girl, wincing at the light as they suddenly entered a clearing. Upon driving into the meadow they all gave a collective shudder.

"That was weird…" mumbled Cassie sitting up, "Where the hell are we?"

"Wait…"

"What SJ?" asked Heather, startled as the large vehicle in front of her slammed on it breaks and the driver's door swung open. "What the fuck are you doing?" She called opening her door and standing up on the doorframe.

SJ turned around with a puzzled expression. "We're here," she gestured to a large, four story house in front of them. A tall man came out and stood on the porch.

"Ms. Wilson, I take it your trip went well?" he called as Heather put it in park and everyone exited the car(s). "I see you brought more guests than the amount agreed."

"There was a limit? Sorry didn't get the memo." She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

The man sighed, "It's alright, only Lilly brought her daughter, and everyone else came alone. All of you are welcome here. Come in, please."

They grabbed their duffels and backpacks from the back of SJ's Toyota and headed inside. A rather plump woman greeted them, "Hey, Ms Lilly, how's everythin' treatin' ya?" asked SJ as she saw her.

"Rather well, but Angel tagged along. I couldn't leave that girl at home alone for the weekend! She's just so irresponsible!"

"Ooh, sounds like she did something to tick you off—oh! Hey, these are my friends that I brought. Cassie, Heather and Katie, guys this is Ms Lilly. She's a secretary for the boss, Jonathan."

"The guy that let us in?" asked Katie; SJ shook her head.

"No, that was Chris. Jonathan's…" SJ trailed off, her forehead knitted slightly in thought.

"He's an older man from what I hear," supplied Lilly, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself. She shook her head, "That's all I know, dears."

"Wait, you're the guy's secretary," said Heather. "You mean you guys work for someone you've never seen?"

"Ain't it weird?" laughed SJ, the girl glanced at the tallest of the group, Katie. "Ms Lil, where's the restroom, some o' us need use of the facilities."

Lilly giggled, "Right down that hall, third door on the left. You can't miss the gaudy handle. Well, I'm off to see what my dear Angel is up to, the little brat."

While Katie zoomed off Cassie turned to her oddest friend, "Sarara, what exactly do you do for work?"

The brunette gave her a confused look, "I didn't tell you? Oh, well, I usually do labor. You know, lifting, building, fixing, cooking, plain ol' odd jobs really. Meh, it pays good, so I really dun care 'bout anything else, plus no one I work with really gets on my nerves."

"Wow, that's a first," commented Heather sarcastically.

SJ glared at her, "Are you sayin' I'm hard to work with?" Luckily Chris, the man from before came up to them. "What's up man?"

"Ladies," he greeted. "If you will follow me I'll show you your rooms. SJ, I'll take your things, you need to start supper if you don't want a riot. The kitchen is through that door, and down the stairs."

The brunette nodded and handed over her duffel after taking out a boom box and her CDs. "You guys come find me after you're settled, a'ight?" She waved as they walked off and opened the heavy wooden door. She sighed before walking down the steps, thankful that the lights were already on.

END

**Your hopeful author,**

**LemonInAStraitJacket**


End file.
